


Flood

by Sinning_Bunny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human Names Used, Omorashi, Probably ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Bunny/pseuds/Sinning_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another boring world meeting with nothing but arguments, yelling, and Alfred trying to spout his usual nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Lame summary is lame XD. Ok not all my posts will be like this....oh who am I kidding. Hopefully Alfred and Matthew aren't too out of character. Also not betaed so enjoy all my wonderful grammar mistakes. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Also if you don't know what omorashi is it basically is desperation to pee or along the lines of one to wet themselves. Don't like that kind of thing? Well you should click the back arrow now.

Another boring world meeting with nothing but arguments, yelling, and Alfred trying to spout his usual nonsense. Though with all the yelling no one could hear him so he just sat down as he slurped on his large soda, taking a note to use the bathroom whenever it was break time as he started to feel a slight pang in his bladder. Alfred glanced over at the clock, they were only about....an hour into the meeting. Alfred inwardly groaned knowing it'd be a while until break time, probably in another two hours, and when he could go to the bathroom. He just had to not think about it and he should be okay, he could hold it for two hours he had done it before and there was nothing to keep him from doing it again.

How long had it been? Only 15 minutes? Poor Alfred was already desperate as he tried to keep his mind off of it. He was startled when Germany, having enough of the arguing and deciding to take over the meeting, slammed his hands down onto the table causing Alfred to not only jump in surprise, but for a small jet of urine to spray out just to dampen his boxers a bit. Alfred clinched his hands into fists as he let out a quiet inaudible whimper, he was a hero and he could make it through another two hours. Besides, heroes do  _not_ wet their pants! He just had to keep telling himself that and he surely could make it right? The meeting slowly dragged on in silence except for the nation who was up to speak as Alfred looked up at the clock once again and groaned, only five minutes had passed since he last looked at that damn clock. Alfred bit his lip and shoved his hands between his legs as another spurt escaped into his pants as he squeezed his cock to halt the flow as he quietly groaned.

As the minutes slowly ticked by Alfred was having a much more difficult time to hold it in, his bladder was so full he just wanted to let it go. No he couldn't think like that! Heroes don't wet their pants! No matter how many times he repeated that to himself his pants were becoming wetter and so was the chair he was sitting in. Seeing the small puddle forming below his crotch made his face burn in embarrassment as he was fighting the tears that were pricking at his eyes, threatening to fall. _"I'll never drink a large soda during a meeting again!"_ Alfred cried in his head, close to actually sobbing, as he let out another quiet whimper. Matthew, who was sitting next to Alfred invisible to the other nations as always, actually heard Alfred's whimper, something rare to hear coming from Alfred, as he looked to see Alfred's desperate state; His eyes were glossy from how close he was to crying, his face was really red, and of course his hands were pressed between his legs, such a rare sight for Matthew to see his brother in.

Being invisible meant that the Canadian's turn to speak was skipped over, as usual, which left it to be Alfred's turn to speak. Regaining a bit of his composer, Alfred slowly stood standing in a way so no one could see the wet patch on the front of his pants. Matthew could of course clearly see Alfred's predicament as his eyes widened in surprise when he noticed the chair Alfred was sitting in moments ago was wet with a small puddle of Alfred's pee. If his brother was on the verge of wetting himself why didn't he say something sooner? Alfred stuttered as he began to speak but that was short lived as his bladder, after all this time, decided to give away as Alfred froze in shock and embarrassment feeling his pants flood with the yellow liquid. 

No this couldn't be happening! No No No! Alfred was trying to stop the flow but it was too late as he shuddered pathetically as he uncontrollably peed his pants in front of the other nations. Sobs racked Alfred's body as he helplessly pissed himself while the other nations looked in shock or disgust before Alfred then heard laughter break out through the room. Humiliated, Alfred found enough strength within himself to run out of the meeting room leaving the laughing nations and a trail of puddles behind. Matthew jumped up after Alfred following him out of the room, not like anyone noticed though, as he went after Alfred. Alfred had ran a little ways away from the meeting room as he slid to the floor and bawled into his hands, finally feeling the urine slow into trickles, as he sat in a puddle of his own pee. Not only had he peed his pants in front of everyone he even cried about it! He never felt so _humiliated_ in his life! He the heard footsteps and someone quietly calling out his name, he froze for a moment when he didn't see anyone at first until he realized it was Matthew after looking again.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred choked out between a sob. What could Matthew possibly want? Did he come to laugh at how pathetic he was?

Alfred was prepared for the worst, but was surprised when Matthew wiped away his tears and pulled Alfred into a hug.

"It's okay Alfred. You don't need to cry, it was just an accident..." 

Alfred's sobs had calmed down, he was still crying however, as he returned his brother's hug burying his face into the Canadian's chest "Sorry for being such a pathetic brother..." Alfred mumbled as he began to sob once more

"You're not pathetic, Alfred...Accidents can happen to anyone." Matthew consoled his brother trying to get Alfred to calm down again.

After about ten minutes Alfred had calmed down and only let out small hiccups and sniffles. Matthew then helped Alfred up as they went to the bathroom nearby to get Alfred cleaned up. Once they walked back into the meeting room, there were murmurs and whispers going around the room as Alfred avoided everyone's gaze as they all looked straight at him upon reentering the room. Romano, being a dick like always, then pointed at Alfred and said before bursting into a fit of laughter "Oh look the baby has returned!" 

Alfred's face burned red once again as the laughter began once more, he felt like crying again, he really just wanted to run as far away as possible. Seeing the other nations laughing at Alfred made something inside Matthew switch on or snap which ever one. Now Matthew rarely was angry, heck even if he was his voice never was raised above his usual volume, but right now he was _angry._

"TA GUEULE! ALL OF YOU!" Matthew yelled loudly surprising everyone, including Alfred. "Just because Alfred had an accident doesn't make him a baby! How would you all of you feel if the same thing happened to you, and as soon as you came back into the room everyone started laughing and teasing you eh! Tease my brother again and I'll be using your fucking heads as hockey pucks!" The room was silent after that, as everyone looked at Matthew in shock, until mutters and murmurs of apologizes filled the room.

"Thanks bro." Alfred thanked Matthew, he didn't expect him to react like that, no one did, but Alfred felt a bit better. He still just wanted to go home and not think about what had happened ever again.

"How about we continue the meeting tomorrow eh?" Matthew asked in his normal tone picking up Kumajirou who he had left in the room when he went after Alfred before. Everyone agreed to continue with the meeting tomorrow.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked per usual

"I'm Canada, the one that feeds you." 

Everyone had went home for the evening as Matthew stayed with Alfred just to be sure his brother was okay, even though America reassured the Canadian he was fine now, Matthew stayed anyway. The two brothers decided to try and find something on TV that they'd both enjoyed, of course they kept fighting between Basketball and Hockey as the channels kept flipping back and forth until the TV flipped to a news channel where a news reporter reported "There has been massive flooding in Florida because of the recent hurricane." 

"Better watch your liquid intake Al." Matthew chuckled hearing the news report, after all Florida was represented by Alfred's vital regions and flooding meant accident were to occur

Alfred blushed as he groaned, this was going to be a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Gueule = A very rude was to tell someone to shut up in French. I apparently have the headcannon of when Canada really is mad and I mean MAD he starts to curse in French.
> 
> XD I'm sorry this story has been swimming in my head for days and I just had to write it. Poor America though. I can continue this if you guys want more! Just leave a comment and i'll possibly continue this
> 
> Edit 6/27/16: I've made some small updates to the story like added or reworded a few lines nothing major and I feel like I want to continue this but I don't know how far along i'll go with this story just yet. If i'm going to continue this i'm determining what I should do next and also if I want to make this an AmeriCan story as I feel like I can't go by without writing some fluffy yaoi.


End file.
